


I'll have what she's having.

by NebeScribens



Series: Such a bad idea [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Adora (She-Ra), Catra is Bad at Feelings (She-Ra), Catra is Whipped (She-Ra), Catra is in Love with Adora (She-Ra), Cheating, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, My First Smut, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Top Catra (She-Ra), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebeScribens/pseuds/NebeScribens
Summary: Breaking promises isn't anything new to Adora, but getting railed against a bathroom wall certainly is.
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Such a bad idea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059677
Comments: 18
Kudos: 181





	I'll have what she's having.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote my first smut while in the midst of writing for my vigilante fanfic. I can't and won't write explicit scenes for that or Autumnus cause the characters are underage. So this was an outlet I guess. Plus I've been researching catholic church stuff for a week so i needed to sin.
> 
> *Anybody caught the flower thing, i was real proud of that.

Never once in the entire twenty-three years she’s been alive has Adora dated anyone.

And no, marrying your childhood best friend under a cherry tree with stolen strawberry ring pops didn't count.

No matter how much she wished it did. 

So when Glimmer kissed her under a New year's eve sky speckled with bright fireworks that competed with flickering stars for grandeur.

She panicked.

Well not immediately, at first she was confused by the soft pair of lips being pressed on her chapped ones. Then when her brain caught up she felt fireworks as much as she heard them. Especially when Glimmer finished her gentle assault by lightly biting the bottom of her chapped lips.

Yeah, brain went hrnng. 

But when she woke up the following morning in a new year and a completely new type of situation that's when she panicked.

She didn't know anything about dating or kissing or flowers or chocolates or who gets to be the little or big spoon or even why there are spoons!

Hell, she hadn't even figured how to get her sims to date!

But then Glimmer just dragged her out of bed and sat her in front of a heaping pile of strawberry pancakes. Something they did every other day. Something that was just well...normal.

Fast forward a few weeks later and they were eating takeout, watching the owl house, and teasing each other for not knowing how to use chopsticks.

They went jogging together every morning and Glimmer still stopped at the same bench to tie her shoes cause she couldn't be bothered to tighten the laces before they start. 

They complained about bad movies with Mermista.

They baked with Bow and Perfuma; But in two different ways.

They argued, made up, and cuddled afterward with milkshakes.

They just did all the same things as before when they were just friends.

Except with an added bonus of kissing and stuff.

Well technically they kissed before they started dating but Adora is sure those were just friend kisses. 

So when Glimmer texted her 'let's get dinner' she was already putting on Blade Runner and setting up their fortress of pillows.

But then Glimmer showed up with a bouquet of yellow flowers in one hand and an expensive red dress in the other. While wearing black leggings and an equally, if not more, expensive-looking lilac dress. 

And now sitting in an establishment that sold water for seven dollars by the glass it occurs to her that shit has gotten real.

And that fancy restaurants were definitely not for her. 

She felt, and knew, that she was drastically out of place. The menus they were given looked like a fucking novella and it was just the wine selections.

Also, most of the items were written in foreign languages and even the English choices felt, well, foreign

She was still reeling over the seven dollar glass of water when Glimmer ordered something in Japanese. 

The server, a very muscular girl, smiled and said that another server would be bringing their drinks and did a legit bow. 

“Sorry about the terrible seating,” Glimmer sighs, gesturing around the section that had been closed off just for the two of them. “I wanted to book a reservation elsewhere but it was too last minute.”

“No, no it's fine,” Adora assures, drumming her fingers nervously on her thighs. “Thanks for uh doing this for me. Especially the dress its very...nice." 

“Of course! I knew that dress would look perfect on you,” Glimmer smiles brightly causing Adora’s cheeks to burn. “Plus You've been doing so good with your classes lately, I figured you deserve a reward.”

Adora was about to say something when a familiar voice cut her off along with the sound of a cocktail tray plopping down unceremoniously. 

"My name is Catra and I will be your sommelier for the night," The familiar voice says. "Here is your water and Umeshu. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

Just like the moment they first met all those years ago, it's the eyes that steal her attention and recognition clicks like a door being slammed.

_Catra._

There she was with her piercing mismatched eyes, caramel fur speckled with freckles that Adora used to count, and black pointed ears that Adora knew personally were as soft as they looked. 

She wore a simple white dress shirt and black dress pants that Adora assumed was her work uniform.

She was smiling but it didn't reach her eyes.

The only out of place thing was those wild curls of hurls tamed in a bun. And she showed no outward reaction to Adora’s presence. 

_Shadow weaver would be proud_ , Adora thinks bitterly. She always disapproved of their friendship and Catra mane.

“For our appetizer, we'll have the vegetable garden and for the entre..hmmm. What do you suggest?”

 _Maybe I look different and it just hasn't clicked yet,_ Adora reasons. 

“The chef makes an excellent shrimp and chicken fettuccine ma’am.”

 _But I've been rocking the same ponytail and hair poof since I was seven so..._

“Great, can we get two of those with a house salad for the sides.”

_Maybe it's because of the dress._

“Ok, Two orders of fettuccine with house salads and the vegetable garden. Would you like those vegetables grilled or steamed?"

_Maybe she just doesn't remember._

“Uh, what do you think Dora? Grilled or steamed? Adora?”

_Maybe she just doesn't care._

“Adora!”

Startled Adora’s knees jumped against the table, spilling her seven dollar glass of water over her lap and Glimmers umeshuye stuff on the bouquet of chrysanthemums. 

“What? Oh shit!” Adora watched in horror as the spilled liquid trickled to the floor right where the waitress stood, but Catra simply stepped back and seemed unaffected.

“Oh no! Adora your dress.” Glimmer’s gasp comes floating in while Adora is still looking at nothing but Catra.

Her eyes dull and her smile bright, she looks at Adora without an ounce of recognition.

Adora should be happy the person she felt she abandoned wasn't as affected by it as she thought. But if leaving her behind was like cutting off a limb this was the phantom pain. 

Adora finally tears her eyes away from Catra and looks down at her stained dress.

The same dress that Glimmer probably spent a Swiftwind amount of money on.

Shit. 

Before she can start a flurry of apologies Catra chimes in. 

“I can take you to the Employee’s restroom so you can dry off in peace.” 

Sure enough, a good deal of people are staring their way, mumbling, sneering, and gawking at Adora like she’s some fucking spectacle.

one even adjusts his fucking monocle!

Glimmer thanks her profusely and Catra smiles that fake smile with forced customer service politeness. 

“I'll go to the car and bring you back a change of clothes.” Glimmer says, gathering up her purse to search for her keys. “After that, I’ll get the check, we’ll go home, and we can watch some Netflix with some take out. Is that ok?”

Adora nods weakly, fighting off the welling tears in her eyes from the bubbling panic in her chest.

Adora had to stop herself from freaking out as Glimmer briskly walked to the front of the restaurant, leaving her alone with Catra. 

“If you’ll follow me.” Catra grins, turning on her heel, leading Adora to an employee’s only restroom. 

The door closes with a click and thud, which is probably the sound Adora’s heart made inside her body as it plunged into her stomach. 

Catra turns to a towel dispenser and makes short work of getting several sheets. 

Adora took in a deep breath before speaking.

“Sorry about spilling those uh drinks on your shoes.”

“Eh, it's fine. You’d be surprised how many idiots spill shit in this joint,” Catra said with a grin, handing her the bunches of towels. 

Adora grinned back sheepishly wondering if she should be offended or hopeful. Catra used to call her an _idiota_ and dummy all the time, so maybe...

“Thanks for the um towels, I'll buy you a new one.”

“You're gonna buy me a new towel?” Catra laughed, shaking her head. You do realize those are the ones we use to wipe down the tables right? It's not even mine dude, plus it's fucking paper towel.”

“Hey! You can never have too much paper towel.” Adora defended weakly.

“Well, I'm not gonna say no to free shit blondie. ”

“But it be fucking bounty,” Catra said tapping her chin in thought.

Adora snorted then smirked back at her. “Of course, It's the quicker picker-upper.”

They both laughed at that. Body wracking and raucous their laughter fitting perfectly together like a euphonic puzzle set.

“You haven't changed a bit have you, Adora.” Catra said, wiping a tear from her eye and holding her sides.

“So you do remember me,” Adora says softly, winding tension in the room like a thread pulled taut until Catra with her sharp as a knife smirk cut it. 

“Like I'm gonna forget the girl that named me Catra fucking Applesauce MeowMeow.” She scoffed. “I had to write that on my application to work here, so thanks for that.”

“Like HappySmile Rainbowfist was any better,” Adora retorts, her eyes gleaming with amusement. “Plus you used to gulp down applesauce like it was water.”

“That's because you kept stealing the damned things and giving them to me,” Catra shot back teasingly. “Besides, Happysmile Rainbowfist has character. I have never once Meowed in my entire life.” 

“You sooo have. Remember that time you got lost at the park? Well, Lonnie told me I should say pspspsp and I clearly remember you going meow when I did it.”

“That's debatable.”

“Catra.”

“Ugh, I was six!”

There's a comfortable silence between them after they finish their bouts of laughter. But having Catra this close has her slightly on edge. Like carrying a glass coffee table down a flight of stairs.

“I'm surprised to see you in a place like this,” Catra says, leaning against a sink looking utterly amused. 

Adora frowns, Crossing her arms in front of her.

The brunette’s smirk was the same mischievous grin she always had, but that glint in her eyes was something new. 

“Why cause of the dress code? Or is it that obvious that I'm out of my depth?”

“What? No,” Catra scoffs shaking her head. “ You can rock anything Idiota, I’m talking about how this place has a fifty dollar inn right across from it.”

“And?” Adora says slowly, not fully getting it. 

“And the inn is willing to charge by the hour.”

“...ok?”

“They give out complimentary condoms.”

“...That's nice of them?”

“Adora,” Catra says, pinching her brow. “This is a glorified meet and fuck restaurant.”

 _Oh, that makes sense_ , Adora thinks. _The condoms, the charging by the hour; which is really nice of them and business savvy at the same ti-Wait what?_

“I-I didn't even pick the place Glimmer did.” Adora stammers.

“Well looks like Sparkles is planning on taking her dessert to go.” 

_Is that what this is? She did say she was rewarding her and that would be one hell of a reward. But they've barely gotten past second base. Are they ready for tier fifteen?_

“Guess nothing makes a girl wetter than a seven dollar glass of water.” Catra teases.

“Glimmer wouldn't…” Adora trails off fumbling for the words, but Catra finds them for her.

“Wouldn't what?” She asks casually, smirk ever in place. “ _Fuck you?_ What is she blind?” 

“I-I we only just started going out and stuff.” Adora points out, trying to keep her voice as casual as Catra’s.

And failing miserably.

“Going out and stuff?” Catra mocks, chuckling at Adora’s flustered face. “You sound like such a fucking virgin.”

Adora feels herself flush.

It's not that she’s entirely inexperienced its just that she’s also not a level fifty paladin in the world of sex. 

Unbiddenly, She wonders how experienced Catra is but the thought makes her even redder.

“I’m not a virgin,“ Adora manages weakly. ”I've just never really dated before.”

“Why not?” Catra says frowning, with no smirk in sight.

“I-,” Adora cuts herself off unsure how to answer.

Why was she so avoidant to dating? She’s had plenty of crushes. Huntara, Mermista, that lady that calls her sweetheart at Thaymart, Catra.

But Huntara said she was obnoxious, Mermista said she was too high maintenance, the store clerk was ten years her senior, and Catra...that ship sank with a full-ride scholarship. 

She can't fault Huntara for finding her awkwardness annoying. She can't blame Mermista for just being honest. The store clerk was just doing her job. And Catra has every right to hate and forget her.

It's a miracle they're even talking right now. 

_Awkward, Annoying, air-headed, and a bad friend. What does Glimmer see in me?_

“Who would…” She trails off not even realizing she spoke aloud until she heard Catra's reply.

Catra looks at her, searching, soft and yet something predatory.

Her eyes glint with...something and her smirk is back and sharp like her fangs.

Carefully, she pushes off the sink and approaches Adora like how a lion stalks a zebra.

Adora stills her every movement, not even breathing until Catra came close enough that they were sharing the same air. 

“Who would what? – Who would ever wanna _fuck_ you?” 

Catra’s hand comes up to rest on the wall beside Adora’s head and only then does Adora realize she’s backed against a wall.

“I would,” Catra continues, almost conversationally but there's a raspy edge to her tone. Her hand leaves the wall to caress the underside of Adora’s jaw, gentle but with intent. “I’d fuck you in a _heartbeat_ , princess.”

This close Adora can definitely feel one against her own hammering one. 

Catra surged forward with and kissed Adora like how she used to throw punches at the other kids in the foster home.

Hard and unrestrained.  
  
This close Adora realizes Catra, with that magicat nose of hers, is close enough to smell her, and she knows exactly what the brunette is smelling.

How could she not? The wet fabric sticking to her skin is a stark reminder.

Catra slides her free hand down the blonde’s abdomen slowly and deliberately, until her fingers run a length down the damp fabric.

Adora jolts forward for more friction, pushing her hips towards the other girl, and Catra laughs before shoving her back against the wall.

Adora grunts as her back hits the wall but Catra hasn't stopped her exploration so the pain is a minor afterthought compared to the heat throughout her body.

Soon Catra’s fingers stop their voyage at the waistline of her panties and they _cruelly_ stop.

Adora shudders; feeling the heat fade to a dull warmth. 

Not one to waste time, no matter how much she wanted to savor this moment, Catra slinks to her knees taking the blonde’s blue lace panties with her down to the floor.

Dress bunched up to her abs, panties down to her ankles, and pressed against a wall.

Catra has never seen Adora look so disheveled, desperate, and oh so perfect. 

On her knees staring upward, Catra watches the rise and falls of Adora’s chest as her breaths border on to pants.

Between her muscular thighs, her skin is flushed, her lips are slick like sin, swollen and mouth-watering. 

Eyeing the sight with hunger Catra rakes her claws lightly down those thighs marring them with red lines.

Gasping, Adora’s hips buck forward and Catra coaxes her thighs open while pushing her back against the wall.

She trembles with anticipation and shudders with need. 

“Where should I put my fingers,” Catra smirks, drumming the sharp points of her claws on Adora’s skin. “Answer quickly Princess, I got a shift to finish and you got a hot date remember?”

Adora muffles a whine in her throat. No, she did not remember, not with Catra on her knees, smirking and holding her legs apart.

She’s pretty sure she wouldn't know her damned name by the end of this. But she’ll know the brunette’s like it's a mantra. _Catra, Catra, Catra._

“I got an idea of what you want princess but i can't read minds,” Catra scolds. “Use your words, princess.”

“Inside,” Adora says, sounding breathless. 

“Inside what?” Catra asks, cocking her head to the side with that insufferable smirk. “Your mouth, your cunt, your ass?”

Adora swallows at the list of choices and Catra rakes her nails down the blonde’s thighs again.

“Just cause I call you princess doesn't mean I'm gonna wait on you,” Catra chides. “If you don’t answer me in the next six seconds, you won't even get a lick. ”

“Cunt!” Adora blurts out, fumbling for the words. 

Catra glares up at her and grips her thighs tightly with her claws further out.

The pain from the drag of her claws are like little trails of sparks that feed the flame pooling in her stomach and she has to struggle to keep a grasp on the words barely in her clutch. 

“You better elaborate on that.” Catra growls, looking offended.

“C-Cunt. My cunt.” Adora stammers out realizing the other girl thought she was insulting her. “Please fuck my cunt.”

That seemed to work because the grip loosened and the pinpricks of fire disappeared.

But whenever that's a good thing or not isn't clear cause Adora’s half tempted to call the brunette a bitch just for those claws to come out again. 

_Does that make me a masochist?_ she wonders. _Nah it barely hurt, just little pricks t’was all._

“Wow, even a please. Lucky me.” Catra mused, idly stroking shapes on Adora’s skin. “Alright, I can work with that. Keep those pretty legs spread out all nice for me so I can see what we're working with.”

  
A rush of humiliation burns through her body, but it's nothing compared to the fire pooling between her thighs.

And Catra’s words, albeit insufferable and humiliating, are like kerosene making her hot like flamingo without the O. 

Gritting her teeth Adora widens her stance just a bit to hopefully move this along quicker. 

“Good girl.” Catra laughs, surprised at the blonde’s eagerness. The words are simple but the intent behind them makes Adora practically preen inside.

Not to mention that beautiful raspy laugh, she’s spent nights sleepless thinking about that laugh. 

Catra places both her hands on the blonde's hips and pressed her forehead close against Adora’s skin.

She breathes in deeply and Adora flinches, feeling Catra’s breath warm on her skin.

She goes through a wracking shudder that Adora can visibly see, and the vulnerability emanating from the sharp as a knife brunette caused Adora to freeze. 

It seems as does the world. The restroom is completely silent, even the humming of fluorescent light was deaf to their ears. 

Finally, Catra leans back slightly and speaks in a low tone. 

“Do you know how _long_ I've waited for this?”

Adora’s breaths hitch.

Part cause Catra presses her nose into the coarse hairs of her pelvis and at the undertones of desire, longing, and hurt in the feline’s voice. 

Once again Catra breathes deeply and her body shivers.

As Catra takes a whiff of her, Adora tries to suppress a whimper and find some words.

But perhaps it was a rhetorical question because Catra gives no inclination that she wants a response from the blonde, instead, she fixes her gaze on Adora’s clit.

It's swollen, puffy, and twitching with need. Exactly like how she’s always imagined it.

Catra blows a stream of cool air over it and on cue Adora’s hips buck.

She smirks and brushes her fingers lightly over it. So lightly her breath probably had more force behind it —but still, Adora whines, throws her head back against the wall, and grinds pitfully against air.

  
“Fucking years,” Catra laughs bitterly, and Adora startles realizing she’s answering her own question. “From the very moment I learned what the aching between my thighs meant I've wanted you, Adora.” 

_“Catra._ ” Adora gasps.

The sheer amount of disbelief in the tone makes Catra chuckle in an almost self-deprecating way before she flicks her thumb across Adora’s clit. 

Adora gasps, hips jumping at the suddenness. She repeats this three times coaxing the same gasp, but then that’s it. 

Adora shuts her eyes overwhelmed with the lack of sensation and Catra’s words.

A reply is on the edge of her tongue before, without warning, Catra shoves two fingers inside of her and crooks them in an impossibly good way. 

Adora cries out, jerking her hips forward in surprise, but like before Catra presses her back against the wall while holding her in place.

Her fingers slide in easily, making obscene wet noises, and Catra pumps the digits inside her like she’s trying to make music. 

Adora joins in unbiddenly, with the chorus being her soft moans and whimpers. 

“Fuck,” Adora says shakily. Two fingers fucking into her at an almost breakneck speed yet she still felt so frustratingly empty. “Please, Catra, I need—”

“Need what, princess?” Catra smirks, making Adora’s heart do acrobats. 

“More,” Adora begs, nudging her hips forward while Catra quirks an expectant brow, still smirking.

Catra raises her free hand and brings it down on the blonde’s thigh with a reverberating smack.  
  
Adora’s orchestra of moaning hitches to a yelp and her cunt clenches around Catra’s finger at the familiar fire on her skin. 

“What did I say before princess? Shadow Weaver didn't shell out all that damn money over tutors for nothing, so use your damn words.”

Adora breaths in heavy pants as she struggles to form words, “Fingers, Catra ― More fingers, please, please give me more.”

“ That’s a good girl, all you have to do is use your words,” Catra said, smirking as she splays a hand across Adora’s abs providing a brace.

It's a godsend, cause Adora doesn't have much trust in her wobbly knees. Especially not when Catra slows down her pace and slides her two fingers slowly out of her with wet strings of Adora’s slick clinging to them. 

“Bet Weavers never spanked you once in your life.” Catra says, almost bitterly if not for the want lacing her tone. ”I should give you one for making such a mess on my hand.”

 _Now that's a thought_. 

Adora watches mournfully and frustratingly empty, as Catra licks them clean like it's the best damn thing she’s ever tasted.

“Mmm, if I knew you tasted this good I would’ve recommended this to Sparkles instead of the Fettucine.” 

Some part of Adora cringes. Thinking of Glimmer and the beautiful dress she got for her, the bouquet of Chrysanthemums and that New years Eve fireworks like kiss.

But that part is largely ignored in favor of desperately wanting to cum on Catra’s fingers.

With her fingers cleaned of Adora’s slick and wet with her own saliva now, Catra ran three of them down Adora’s slit, smearing the blonde’s arousal on her inner thighs, and then shoved them inside the blonde with the same suddenness as before. 

“Oh fuck― _Catra, Catra, Catra._ ” Adora groans as her knees buckle once more, the heat in her core a blazing inferno as Catra fucks into her with deft fingers. 

“How is it this easy,” Catra scoffs, her answer nothing but silence and the obscene wet noises from Adora’s cunt. “One kiss and were fucking in a damn bathroom."

“ _Please._ ” 

Catra gave a low throaty chuckle. “Good girl, use those manners. Can I get a thank you Catra?” 

“Yes! Thank you―Thank you Catra!” Adora whimpers, chasing after her nearing climax. 

Catra briefly flattened her tongue against the glistening folds around her fingers, just long enough for a taste.

Just long enough to see Adora buck against her. 

“Good girl, all nice and stretched out on my fingers, ” Catra croons, curling said fingers inside the blonde. “And Weaver said I was the desperate one, you're so wet it's almost pathetic. ” 

Almost because the way Catra’s heart is pounding hard in her chest like her own thrusting fingers is even more pathetic.

Adora looks so pretty right now that it hurts, but she ignores that ache in her chest and keeps thrusting.

Adora doesn't rise to the bait, even though Catra’s constant remarks about Shadow Weaver while she’s fucking her are alarming. It's petty and cruel, but the fingers curling inside her are as generous as they are cruel.

Plus the brutal honesty and vulnerability of the brunette’s words tell of her own desperation. A carnal desperation to fuck Adora to an inch of her life.

So it's another thing she ignores in favor of spilling over Catra’s fingers.

“I bet ― I bet I could go finish my shift, and you'd still be waiting here for me just like that,” Catra continues her voice teasing but with a lilt of disbelief. “Just waiting to be filled with my fingers again.

Adora whimpers at that, knowing she’s literally seconds away from climax. The thought of Catra sliding those fingers in and out but out for good this time almost makes her sob.

And she probably would wait here, pressed neatly against the wall with her legs parted while her cunt clenched uselessly around nothing. 

“Catra, please―So close - Please I wanna- “

“What do you want, Adora?” Catra asks, voice strained like she's the one getting wrecked.

But in a way she is. Nothing will be the same for her again. No one will ever feel like this, taste like this, fucking smell like this.

It's not all that surprising, Adora always ruins her in the best and worst ways.

Adora swallows hard, almost, just almost saying _you_. But with her voice heavy with need, her coward tongue settles for the next best thing. “Cum! I want to cum!”

“Then cum for me princess.” 

And she does.

Adora’s body shakes into a still, her mouth parting to an O as she cums.

No sound whatsoever like a rest in the sheet music of the alluring orchestra of noises that Catra conducted from Adora.

With her Symphony having reached its crescendo, Catra cleans up the mess between Adora’s legs with a cunning tongue. 

A startling knock on the door and the jangle of a locked handle brings Adora back to her senses while Catra seems content to keep lapping away with her fingers still inside Adora.

Catra coaxes the digits out with a lewd pop and replaces them with her tongue.

Still sensitive from the aftershocks of her orgasm Adora jolts into the brunette's mouth.

It's so good that it hurts.

"Adora?" Glimmer's worried voice carries through the door.

Finally Catra stops, but she keeps her tongue flat against Adora's cunt while looking up at her.

As if daring her to say something and let Glimmer hear the trembling in her voice. To let Glimmer open that door and see her fucked out state.

She wonders if Catra somehow planned this.

If she somehow _knew_ Adora would be here tonight and decided the best way to fuck over Adora for fucking her over all those years ago was to well, fuck her.

But Adora dismisses the thought as quickly as it came.

She can't blame Catra for her being unfaithful, even if she was temptress incarnate.

Besides, it may take two tango but it only takes one to cheat.

Still, It's ironic that it is Catra who makes her break a promise of all things.


End file.
